How to tick off the Organization
by kingdomheartsgirl101
Summary: Have you ever wanted to prank an Organization member. Well now you can, with this guide. Please note that no Organization member was harmed during the makeing of this. And this is all for good fun.
1. Xemnas

Like the summary said this is gonna teach you how to push their buttons so lets begin. First off is Xemnas.

______________________________________________________________________________

How to make Xemnas show you his mighty wrath.

1. Call him Mansex.

2. Use his light sabers as a bug zapper.

3. When he asks who's idea it was blame Xaldin.

4. Tell him he's a pretty girl.

5. In Saix's bedroom cover the floor in rose petals, put on some romantic music and set up a hidden video camera.

6. Tell Xemnas that Saix wants to see him in his bedroom. Go to Saix and tell him to hurry and run to his room.

7. When they both go in the room run up and close the door behind them. Then take blackmail.

8. When they leave take the tape and go on Marluxia's computer and send it to Xemnas and Saix.

9. Sit back and enjoy them beating him to death.

10. Steal his light sabers and do star wars moves around him.

11. When you watch him fight scream. 'You stole all those moves from star wars.'

12. Give him a perm in his sleep.

13. Put up a camera in his room and watch him do his 'cool' dance moves.

14. Ask him if he and Saix had a good time on their 'mission' last night. But don't sound silly.

15. Tape his reaction to this and then send it to him.

16. Give him a fake tattoo at night. In the morning tell him that you like it. Watch him panic.

17. When it's your turn to do laundry take his zebra coat and dye it pink.

18. Explain that pink is the new white.

19. When drinking ask him. 'Do you have the hots for Saix?'

20. After doing any of these. RUN, as fast as you can.

______________________________________________________________________________

Remember when pushing Xemnas's buttons to.

1. Try to be friendly to him. As he always asks and searches the rooms of the people that hate him.

2. Don't be to obvious when your around him before the prank has happened.

3. Try to do your bigger pranks when he's tired, sad or not in the mood to deal with it. This will give you time to book a flight to Hollow Bastion and hide for awhile. As he will kill you the next morning when he wakes up.

4. Make sure your not with or see any member who will tell on you.

5. If you've done all these pranks successfully im sure that he won't kill you. But then again maybe he will.


	2. Xigbar

Okay I know that you all want to know how to prank Xigbar. So enough of my rambling lets get started.

______________________________________________________________________________

How to make Xigbar shoot you to death.

1. Glue his guns to his back.

2. Watch him struggle to find and or get them off. But watch at a distance.

3. Pick up his ponytail and hum the racing horse song while bouncing his ponytail up and down.

4. Ask him if he's a butt pirate.

5. Glue a parrot to his Organization coat and when he walks by scream. 'You are a pirate!'

6. Ask him if he's part skunk. (You know, because of the gray strip in his hair.)

7. Ask him if he got those scars from safety scissors.

8. Scare him when he's on the ceiling and watch him fall.

9. If he can't remember what happened say. 'You had a bit of a fall. But that's okay we don't expect you to be so flexible anymore.'

10. Tell him Saix made you say it, he emailed you last night.

11. Push someone on him and say. 'Oh im so sorry Xigbar I didn't know you were 'busy'.

12. Ask him if he likes Larxene.

13. Say 'you know you do.'

14. Leave him a Larxene/Xigbar story on his computer saying must read this.

15. Watch him run out of the room.

16. Watch him go to the trash can and throw up in it.

17. Tape this and give it to Larxene.

18. Watch Larxene kick his ass.

19. When Larxene's through with her massacre tell him. 'You know you loved that.' then watch him hurl again.

20. If he gets sick and tired of you messing with him. Tell Larxene that he likes her or throw a Larxene/Xigbar picture at him. Then run like you've never ran before.

______________________________________________________________________________

Remember when pranking Xigbar to.

1. Make sure you have some kind of plan to escape him.

2. If not run behind the superior.

3. If he doesn't know that it's you. Make sure it stays that way.

4. If you've done all of these theirs a pretty good chance he's gonna hurt you.


	3. Xaldin

Yeah, finally Xaldin's turn to be humiliated! How interesting this chapter will be. Hehe.

______________________________________________________________________________

How to make Xaldin pin you down with his lances.

1. Ask him if he's a gagster.

2. Later ask him if he's Jamaican.

3. Cut off his hair and hang it in his doorway. (Like those beads that go in the doorway.)

4. Shave off his pride positions. His side burns!

5. Remind him he got beat up by Belle.

6. Send him a video of him getting beat up by Belle. Remember instant replay is a good feature.

7. When he walks by yell. 'You steal my stuff and I can get Belle on your ass.'

8. Set one of his dread locks on fire.

9. Blame Axel. Or he'll pretty much blame him on his own.

10. Watch them fight to the death.

11. Glue all his lances together.

12. Watch him struggle to fight with them.

13. Steal his herbal essence shampoo and put them in Xemnas's bathroom.

14. Watch him question his authority.

15. Watch Xemnas lecture him.

16. Dye his white shirts multicolor.

17. Explain that it gives him more personality.

18. Send a love poem to Larxene on his computer.

19. Watch her kick his ass!

20. Doing any of these you better hope you can run faster than wind.

______________________________________________________________________________

When humiliating Xaldin remember to.

1. Make sure you have an alibi. Most likely Roxas or Axel. If on good terms with them.

2. Don't leave evidence of the pranks.

3. Have a back up plan if he tells Xemnas.

4. Be on good terms with Larxene!

5. If doing any of these, make sure you have the keys to the gummi ship or have a booked flight. Because he will hunt down the person who did this.


	4. Vexen

Okay now for the mad scientist you all love. Vexen! (One person clapping in the audience.) Okay let me show you how to ruin his life.

______________________________________________________________________________

How to make Vexen use you for his crazy experiments.

1. Tell him he's a prude.

2. Tell him that he sucks at fighting.

3. Ask to do an experiment with him.

4. When you work with chemicals cause an explosion.

5. When he cleaning himself off take pictures of him.

6. Send them to him and listen to him freak out.

7. Print the pictures out and tape them everywhere in the castle.

8. Cut his hair and give him a beard.

9. When you see him say. 'I love the beard.'

10. Ask him if he likes Marluxia.

11. Watch his face freeze in disgust.

12. Leave a Marluxia/Vexen story taped to his door. Saying from the Superior.

13. Watch him die a little inside.

14. Then watch him ask Marluxia if he taped this to his door.

15. Watch them fight.

16. Push Marluxia on Vexen saying. 'Om my god, I think I've gone blind!'

17. Watch him beat the shit out of Marluxia.

18. Sing 'Ice, ice baby' when you see him.

19. Spill hot liquids (coffee, water, tea) on him and say. 'I thought that you would melt.'

20. Doing anyone of these may cause him to try to freeze you. So you better run and carry some hot coffee on you. At least it'll slow him down.

______________________________________________________________________________

Remember when ruining Vexen's life to.

1. Carry some kind of weapon on you at ALL times.

2. When destroying his lab ask Roxas to unlock his door with his keyblade.

3. Doing any of these can cause him to be very irritated and he will try to ruin your life. If you leave to much evidence.


	5. Lexaeus

Now for the one and only silent hero! Lets see how we can mess with Lexaeus shall we.

______________________________________________________________________________

How to make Lexaeus whop your ass.

1. Call him a wimp.

2. Make fun of his hair.

3. Ask him if he likes Zexion.

4. Watch him die of embarrassment.

5. Call him the brown haired blue eyed beauty.

6. Doodle on his face with a Sharpie when he's asleep.

7. Watch him get laughed at when people see him.

8. Steal his tomahawk and use it as a baseball bat.

9. Give him smokers toothpaste and say. 'Take the hint.'

10. Braid his hair.

11. Explain to him that it makes him look more down to earth.

12. Steal his weightlifting gear.

13. Put it in Saix's room.

14. Dye his hair pink.

15. Write a love letter and have Zexion sign it.

16. Watch him faint.

17. Blackmail him for fainting.

18. Watch everyone laugh at him.

19. Tell him that he's ugly.

20. Run before he can find you.

______________________________________________________________________________

Remember when messing with Lexaeus remember to.

1. Try to stay away from him as much as possible before the prank as he knows when someone is up to something.

2. He may cuss you out so be prepared.

3. If doing any of these he may become crazy and try to snap your arm in half.


	6. Zexion

We've gotten this far so lets keep going. Now it's time for everyone's favorite Organization member. Zexion!!!! Lets see how we can make him angry.

______________________________________________________________________________

How to make Zexion mess with your mind.

1. Call him Sexy Zexy.

2. Call him short, midget, emo kid.

3. Play or sing the emo song when around him.

4. Make fun of his hair.

5. Beat him at scrabble. Remember to cheat if you have to!

6. Watch him throw a tantrum.

7. Call his lexicon a dictionary.

8. Make him watch Winnie the Pooh. It won't effect him if he doesn't watch it for days straight.

9. Cut of his hair and hang it to his door.

10. Color in his lexicon.

11. Tear pages out of his lexicon.

12. Sell his lexicon on Ebay.

13. Use him as a head rest.

14. Ask him if he likes Demyx or Lexaeus.

15. Watch him die a little inside.

16. Paint his room pink.

17. Watch him die a little more inside.

18. Hang a note to his door saying. 'You know his secret.'

19. Watch him scream it's not true. And run around the castle like a fool.

20. Run as fast as your little feet can carry you.

______________________________________________________________________________

Remember when trying to get Zexion angry to.

1. Be aware that he can make you think that you've escaped him when he's really watching you suffer.

2. Don't be around him when the pranks happen, put a camera up instead to record the moment. As he can smell when something is up.

3. Theirs a good chance that he will brutally beat you with a baseball bat.


	7. Saix

Now for everyone's favorite berserker character. Saix the Superior's right hand man. Lets see how we can make him go into berserker mode!

______________________________________________________________________________

How to make Saix mop the floor with you.

1. Ask him if he likes Xemnas.

2. When you go on a mission with him put him on a leash and say. 'Come on doggie lets go.'

3. Pet him like he's a dog.

4. Call him Saix puppy.

5. Spill water on the carpet. And drag him in the room where you spilt it and say. 'Bad doggie we do that outside.'

6. On step number 5 take a water bottle and splash water on him and say. 'No, no.' After the bad doggie part.

7. Scream 'Saix it's time for your flea bath!'

8. Tell Xemnas that he chewed up the newspaper or one of your items.

9. Take his weapon and smash holes in his room.

10. Throw it out the window into a lake.

11. Tell him Xigbar did it.

12. Watch him beat the snot out of Xigbar.

13. Put make-up on his face.

14. Take pictures and blackmail him.

15. Cut off his hair and make then glue a tail on his coat.

16. Tell him it's bath day.

17. Push him in the mud.

18. Watch him beat the mud up. He's crazy.

19. Throw a cat in his path and watch him scare it.

20. RUN!!!!!

______________________________________________________________________________

Remember when trying to make Saix go berserk to.

1. Make sure that you have a chew toy on you. No im joking you might want to carry a weapon on you.

2. Be on good terms with someone powerful.

3. Doing one of these carelessly may cause him to rip you to shreds.


	8. Axel

Now for everyone's favorite red haired guy. Now here's my favorite character AXEL! Lets see how we can make him annoy him.

______________________________________________________________________________

How to make Axel set you a fire.

1. Tell him that his hair sucks.

2. Ask him of his tattoos are fake.

3. Poor water on him saying. 'I thought you would go out.'

4. Give him a Roxas plushie.

5. Tell him that Roxas likes him.

6. Cut of is hair and hang it on Luxord's wall.

7. Watch him make Luxord regret cutting off his hair.

8. Force him to eat spinach.

9. Watch him bribe you to get out of it.

10. Push him in the pool.

11. When he asks why say. 'I thought your swimming trunks were on fire.' When that's just a design on them.

12. Leave him a Axel/Roxas story on the door saying. Please Read Me!

13. Watch him light it on fire and go mad with his fire power.

14. When he asks who did it say Demyx did. Watch him push him off of the balcony.

15. When on the clock tower scare him.

16. Watch him fall sixty feet.

17. Sing or play 'Great Balls of Fire' around him.

18. Tell Xemnas your going to the lake. Remember to bring Axel with you.

19. When he is in the water scream. 'AXEL THEIRS A GATOR IN THE WATER!' Watch him heat the water up trying to kill it in a panic.

20. Run using Roxas as a shield.

______________________________________________________________________________

Remember when annoying Axel to.

1. If he doesn't know it's you don't start laughing first. Wait for Roxas or someone else to laugh then join in.

2. Don't do all of the pranks in the same day. Because he will know it is you.

3. Don't leave a single drop of evidence that it's you.

4. Him being the prank master. You have to time these carefully.

5. If he finds out it's you he will torch you and probably try to scald you when your in the bathtub.


	9. Demyx

Now it is time for the water boy himself, Demyx. Let us see how we can make him cry. No joke doing any of these is gonna make him cry.

______________________________________________________________________________

How to make Demyx beat you with his sitar.

1. Light his hair on fire.

2. Watch him tell Xemnas and watch Xemnas kill Axel.

3. Beat him at Guitar Hero.

4. Watch him scream that you cheated.

5. Tell him he sucks at playing his sitar. Telling him directly or writing a note, doesn't matter.

6. Ask to play his sitar.

7. Smash it when rocking out.

8. Tell him that you got carried away.

9. Shave his head.

10. Beat him at DDR.

11. Watch him tell you that you cheated again.

12. Delete all fo his songs on his ipod.

13. Tell him Larxene did it.

14. Watch him ask her.

15. Watch her beat him with his OWN ipod.

16. Tell him that Saix puppy is no more.

17. Throw stuff at him when he turns around.

18. Give him a paper cut.

19. Tell him that he can't call anyone by their nickname.

20. Run far, far away from him and water!

______________________________________________________________________________

Remember when trying to make Demyx cry to.

1. Look away when he tries to give you the puppy dog face. As this can make anyone who has a heart or most Organization members to tell him anything.

2. When Saix is in the room try to push him on Demyx when trying to run from him. He'll be so caught up with Saix puppy to notice you slip away.

3. Stay away from WATER!!!

4. He may become mad with you and either 1 ignore you for many, many days or 2 drown you to death.


	10. Luxord

Now it is time for everyone's favorite drunken brit. Luxord! Let us see how we can make him run amuck.

______________________________________________________________________________

How to make Luxord give you serious paper cuts.

1. Steal his rum.

2. Tell him Xigbar did it.

3. Tell him Larxene wants to play strip poker.

4. Watch him run to her room in joy. Then get electrocuted.

5. Steal his earrings and give them to Saix.

6. Draw on his cards and dice.

7. Shave off his beard.

8. Replace his rum with water.

9. Watch him pretend to be drunk.

10. Tell him that Demyx wants to see him.

11. Watch him also run to his room in joy.

12. Watch Demyx get nervous and cry.

13. Doodle on his face.

14. Tell him to streak.

15. Watch him run around like an asshole.

16. Tell him to give Axel a hug when he's nude.

17. Watch him get burnt.

18. Kick him where the sun don't shine.

19. Watch him fall to the ground in pain.

20. You better hope your lucky because you better run.

______________________________________________________________________________

Remember when trying to make Luxord run amuck to.

1. When kicking him where the sun don't shine, wear a shoe.

2. Be on good terms with anyone.

3. Try to prank him when he's drunk. It'll give you more time to run.

4. Doing any of these things may cause him to turn you into a card. Then he'll probably rip you to shreds.


	11. Marluxia

Now for Marluxia. The pink haired, blue eyed, flower power Organization member. Lets see how we can aggravate him.

______________________________________________________________________________

How to make Marluxia slice you to death.

1. Tell him that his power is the gayest power anyone can have.

2. Call him gay.

3. Cut of his hair and give it to Axel.

4. Watch him beat him to death.

5. Dye his hair black.

6. Watch him have a panic attack.

7. Steal his scythe and use it to cut his flowers.

8. Destroy his flower garden.

9. Spray paint his scythe black.

10. Watch him strangle the person who did these things.

11. Print out a poster size picture of Vexen. Then hang it to his wall.

12. Watch him fall into a coma.

13. When he wakes out of his coma watch him murder Vexen.

14. Tell him that Roxas is killing his plants with pesticides.

15. Watch him kill him.

16. Give him a pink dress for his birthday.

17. Watch him die a little inside.

18. Tell him that he needs to be more manly.

19. Insult his hair.

20. RUN, RUN AWAY!!!!!

______________________________________________________________________________

Remember when trying to aggravate Marluxia to.

1. Never insult his hair more than twice in a day.

2. Never, ever let him see you kill his flowers.

3. Doing one little prank can cause him to poison you.


	12. Larxene

Now it is time for the only sadist female member herself. It's Larxene! Lets see how we can piss her off.

______________________________________________________________________________

How to make Larxene shock you.

1. Call her a guy.

2. Ask her why she's constantly PMSing.

3. Steal her make-up and put it on Axel.

4. Tell her that she's the manliest member in the whole Organization.

4. Cut of her antenna bang things.

6. Glue them to her face making it a mustache.

7. Panty raid her.

8. Hang her panty's on top of the castle.

9. Show her the 'amazing' sight.

10. Watch her kill Demyx, Axel and Roxas.

11. Tell Luxord to give her a naked hug.

12. Watch her shock him.

13. Read her diary to the whole Organization.

14. Put gum in her hair.

15. Tell her that Xigbar and Xaldin did it.

16. Push her in a pool of water.

17. Prank phone call her.

18. Leave her a Larxene/someone she hates, story.

19. Watch her kill everyone.

20. GET. OUT. OF. THE. CASTLE.

______________________________________________________________________________

Remember when trying to piss of Larxene to.

1. Be on good terms with her.

2. Don't tell Axel your doing the prank on her.

3. RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Roxas

Now it is our final member. Roxas number 13, the keyblades chosen one. Lets see how we can tick him off.

______________________________________________________________________________

How to make Roxas go keyblade on your ass.

1. Tell him that his hair sucks.

2. Call him a loner, emo, short ect..

3. Use him as a head rest.

4. Ask him of he's gay for Axel.

5. Steal his keyblades and color them pink.

6. Push Axel on him and say. 'Ahhhhhh Superior, Axel is raping Roxas!'

7. Give him rum.

8. Watch him get drunk and strip.

9. Tell him that Larxene wants a kiss from him.

10. Watch him get murdered by her.

11. Push him off the clock tower.

12. Insult his keyblades.

13. Give him an Axel doll.

14. Have Axel sign it.

15. Watch him faint.

16. When Axel is drunk tell him to give Roxas a kiss.

17. Watch him murder Axel.

18. Cut off Roxas's hair.

19. Hang it on Axel's wall.

20. Run form the almighty keyblade power.

______________________________________________________________________________

Remember when trying to tick off Roxas to.

1. Don't be obvious.

2. Make sure he doesn't know it's you.

3. Run from him!


End file.
